


Losing Your Center

by johnlockhappens



Series: Four Simple Rules [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brat Sam Winchester, Comfort, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Discipline, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlockhappens/pseuds/johnlockhappens
Summary: A bit of a prequel to the previous two in the series. Find out how Rule #3 came to be and a bit about how our boys started out. Also, Sam Winchester being a brat, because I love Sam being a brat so here we are.Rule #2: Tell Sir when you need to be recentered.*Warning Spanking fic*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have two chapters and takes place before the other two. Also, Sam as a brat just makes me happy inside, I hope you like it too. Let me know what you think!

_ Rule #2: Tell Sir when you need to be recentered.  _

This was the one place Sam felt safe; curled up in his angel’s arms, a mess of elbows and knees, soft skin and stubbled cheeks. Sam’s head laid on Castiel’s chest, his long legs splayed over his lover’s. Cas didn’t need to sleep, but always went to bed with Sam, otherwise, the hunter would simply drink coffee till he was dead and no longer needed sleep. Besides, just like Sam, Cas felt safe here, holding his love, watching his chest rise and fall, and knowing that Sam taking care of in his arms. Even when he didn’t hunt with the boys, he would pop into whatever dirty hotel room they were staying simply to cuddle Sam. The first time this happened, Dean tried to sleep in the bed next to them, but one particularly passionate kiss and moan later (“We were NOT having sex, Dean!” “I don’t care what you were doing, I don’t wanna hear it, Sam!”) and Dean learned to go book another room. 

It didn’t take long for Castiel to notice that Sam was not okay. They began to be aware of the feelings they had for one another after Sam had a panic attack during a nightmare while Cas was researching for a hunt. Dean had gone for food and Sam was commanded, under threat of Sam becoming reacquainted with Dean’s belt, to take a nap as Dean was tired of seeing dark purple circles around his eyes. Cas was researching on the little side table beside the bed and took his orders to make sure the boy slept seriously. He looked at his charge and marveled at how his views of the man had changed. Both Sam and Cas were well aware of his early contempt for the abomination the kid had started to become. But, now, as Cas watched Sam’s hair flop unceremoniously into his face as he slept, he didn’t see an abomination. He saw a boy who was tired, but still fighting with everything he had. He saw a man whose smile was bright even when the world was dark. Sam’s eyes were beautiful too, irresistible as he managed to shift effortlessly between puppy dog and seducer. 

In his continued admiration and observation of the sleeping form on the bed, Castiel noticed the sudden shift in Sam as soon as it happened. His soft, childlike features hardened into a hunter’s sharp jaw and clenched fists. He sat up in a start and began hyperventilating. 

“Dean. DEAN!”

Cas rushed to the bed and sat beside the distraught man. “Sam, SAM, it’s Castiel. You are okay. Dean is okay. Everything is okay. Take a deep breath for me. SAM, you need to BREATHE.” 

Sam whimpered, his chest moving up and down still way too fast. “Sam, can I touch you?” The angel’s voice was barely a whisper. Sam wanted Dean, but Dean wasn't here. Not to mention Castiel’s arms looked so inviting. He nodded his head trepidatiously. 

Permission secured, Cas wasted no time wrapping himself around the still shaking hunter, soothing out those sharp edges until he could feel the tension drain away. Sam latched on to the angel, becoming soft and almost pliable. 

That was when Castiel realized he was in love. 

When Sam woke up, he was still in the angel’s arms. For a moment, he felt embarrassment start to color his cheeks. But then he heard a noise from behind him, soft and melodic. Castiel was singing. Sam couldn’t understand the words. The song appeared to be an Enochian lullaby if the tender and quiet way Cas was singing it was any clue. Sam felt the strong arms around him, the gentle touch of angel fingers playing with his hair, and the balm of the comforting song. 

That was when Sam Winchester realized he was in love. 

The nightmares continued, but Castiel’s affection and comfort almost made up for the terror that came with them. Their relationship progressed quickly, both men having died too many times to waste any moment on uncertainty. It took no time at all for them to discover that Sam was a sub, a headstrong brat at times (like his brother), but a beautiful sub none the less. 

Sam’s submission was gorgeous. The man was raw power being restrained willingly. The noises Cas was able to draw from his throat were too heavenly to be a sin; his boy all strangled begging and puppy eyes pleading. And damn, did that boy look good wearing nothing but a rope. 

When he was centered and satisfied, Sam was the perfect submissive and the only thing, besides his Father, that Cas had ever worshipped. Uncentered, Sam Winchester was a brat. 

Cas discovered this the hard way after he had to take a longer than usual trip to heaven. He was tired, horny, and desperately missing his boy in his arms. He had planned on scooping up the hunter and shutting them up into a room where they would not be disturbed for several days. 

Instead, he was met with Winchester World War III. 

As soon as he appeared in the room, he knew something had gone wrong. Sam and Dean were having a full-on screaming match and it looked like punches were about to be thrown. 

“Sam? Dean? SAM AND DEAN. WINCHESTERS!” The force of Castiel’s voice made the lights flicker and the TV turn on softly in the background. 

Dean’s thundering face turned towards the angel...and then softened in pure relief. “Great, you’re here. YOU deal with him.” He shot one last glare at his brother and grabbed his bag, slamming the door behind him as he stomped out. 

Cas raised an eyebrow. Sam’s hands were curled up tight in a fist and his face was scrunched up with anger. His boy was looking for a fight. 

“Samuel, what is going on here?” Cas said sternly. 

“Nothing.”

“Obviously something is happening here, Sam. You and Dean were about to punch out each other's lights.”

"I said it was nothing, Cas."

"Little boy, you are about to make me upset with you."

"I am not a little boy, Cas! I am a fucking full-grown man."

Cas crossed the room over to his boy and landed three hard swats on the seat of his jeans. "Watch. Your. Tone." Castiel was not one to be trifled with or disrespected. "Calm yourself and tell me why you and your brother were about to kill one another."

“BOTH YOU AND DEAN TO STOP TREATING ME LIKE A FUCKING CHILD .” 

Cas paused. Sam had never yelled at him before in that manner since the start of their relationship. Something was certainly wrong with the boy. “Sam, kneel.” If Cas could get him into subspace, maybe he could figure out what was going on. 

Sam stood there, unmoving. 

“Samuel, recite your rules.”

“Rule #1: Take care of yourself; you are important too. Rule #2: No cumming without permission. Rule #3: Be respectful.” Sam found himself giving the automatic response, regardless of his anger. 

“Are you being very respectful right now, boy?”

“No, Sir.” To his credit, Sam’s head did dip a little in shame. 

“Then be a good boy and tell me what happened.” 

The thunder returned to Sam’s eyes. “Dean told me I wasn’t allowed to have another cup of coffee today, which is stupid, because I am NOT a CHILD.”

Cas sighed and looked at his lover more closely. He could see the bags under his eyes. The need for sleep was a common conversation amongst them. “How many cups have you already had to today, baby?”

“.....Four.”

“And you got how many hours of sleep last night? And don't forget the Sir this time, boy.”

“....Two...Sir.”

Cas’s sigh got louder. “Dean was right, baby, you have had enough coffee for today and need to get some sleep.”

That was when Sam threw the cup of coffee, which had been peacefully sitting on the nightstand till now, straight into Castiel’s face. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

Coffee dripped down Castiel’s face.

No one was more surprised by this than Sam himself, whose face immediately went from fury to “oh shit.” 

“Corner. Now.”

Sam scrambled into the corner farthest from his angel, whose anger was palpable in the air. 

It took a full half-hour and multiple prayers to his Father for Castiel to calm down enough to figure out what to do with the miscreant silently shaking in the corner. Sam had definitely earned himself a spanking, no doubt about that and it certainly wasn’t the first time, but Cas knew he shared some of the blame here. Sam was uncentered. His angel had been gone too long. Castiel swore to never be that long again. 

“Sam, come here.”

The corner whimpered and slowly the giant boy moved cautiously out of his place of safety.

Castiel got off the bed and wrapped his arms around Sam, who promptly started to sob. “It’s alright, baby,” Cas whispered into his hair. “We are going to make it all alright. I’m not angry anymore, love.” 

They stayed there, intertwined, for a few minutes until Sam could once again face his angel without crying. When Cas felt that Sam was secure enough to continue with their conversation, he slowly pulled away and forced his lover to look him in the eyes. “It’s time, Sam.”

Sam shuddered. He had fucked up so bad. He could hardly believe how disrespectful he had been. How could Cas ever forgive him? How could he ever forgive himself? Nothing would ever be the same again. Castiel was going to leave him. He was going to be alone. He couldn’t handle that. What was he going to do? How would Dean re…

“Samuel, stop.” 

Cas saw Sam’s spiral happening in real-time across his face and tapped into his thoughts. “Kneel, baby.” Sam fell to his knees with a loud *thump*. Cas felt the tension in his own body slip away as he watched his boy assume a position of submission. He ran his fingers through Sam’s hair and traced his face gently. With one finger, he raised his boy’s lowered chin. 

“I am NOT going anywhere. But it is time for you to get over my knee, baby. We will make it all better. I promise, love, I promise.” 

Castiel sat down on the bed and pulled his ridiculously tall lover over his knees. He rubbed Sam’s back in small circles. “Lift.” Sam lifted his hips and Cas slid his pants and boxers down to his knees. God, his lover’s ass was beautiful. It was even prettier when red. 

Several hard swats and some red handprints later, Sam was trying to keep it all together, not quite ready to let go of the hard pit in his stomach. But Cas was  _ very _ good at his job.

“I. Love. You. Samuel. Winchester.” Each word was punctuated with a spank that was hard enough to make Sam curl his toes. “I. Will. Never. Leave. You.” That did it. Sam started sobbing and squirming on Cas’s lap. 

“I-I’m sorry, Sir!”

“I know, baby. Let’s finish this up.” Cas tipped Sam forward and increased his strength directed towards Sam’s sit spots. He never had to use an implement, pros of angel strength. 

When Cas felt the heat coming off of Sam’s bottom was the appropriate amount, he drew his boy up and into his arms, laying them both down on the bed. 

“I’m adding a rule, Sam.”

“Another one? We have so many already.” 

Cas laughed and swatted the boy, getting a groan for his efforts. “You only have three, brat. Now it will be four, although I can think of about ten more I  _ could _ add,” he teased. “Besides, this one is necessary, pet. You weren’t feeling too good these past weeks were you?”

The head buried in his chest nodded and a small, disgruntled voice said, “You weren’t here.” The head (and voice) dug deeper into his chest. “I missed you. Felt all icky, like ants in my chest.” 

Castiel couldn’t help but smile at Sam’s childlike state. “You were uncentered, pet, off-balanced. It had been too long since we had done this. I’m sorry, love. I share the blame here.”

Sam shook his head and whimpered. “Hush, boy, it’s true,” Cas said sternly. “Which brings me to your new rule. Rule #2: Always tell Sir when you need to be recentered.” 

Sam looked up at his lover with confusion. “Rule #2, Sir? But we already have a rule #2?” 

“This is more important than cumming without permission or even being respectful because it is about taking care of yourself, Sam. What’s our most important rule, baby?” 

“Rule #1: Take care of yourself; you are important too.”

Cas purred. “Good boy. This new rule is a partner to the first one. It’s about taking stock of your emotions and your needs. Most importantly it’s about asking for what you need and trusting me to give it to you. Even if I am away, I will always answer your prayers, my love. Call me and I will come take care of you. Do you trust me, baby?”

Sam turned his big brown eyes towards his lover. “Unequivocally, Cas.”

Castiel kissed his forehead and smiled. “There’s my Stanford graduate.”

“Almost graduate technically.” 

“You are still the smartest person I know.”

“You know like three people, Cas, and one of them is Dean, it’s not a hard competition.” This was followed by a yelp as Cas simultaneously laughed and swatted him. 

“Love you, brat.”

“Love you, Sir.” 


End file.
